Tyr's Hand
Tyr's Hand is a fortified city located in the eastern section of the Plaguelands. It is in greater condition than the rest of the Plaguelands, but the flora and fauna show many signs of it dying. It was occupied by the Scarlet Crusade for several years, remaining one of the few human settlements in Lordaeron. It was the capital of the Scarlet Enclave, which was settled sometime before the War against the Lich King began. Unlike the other towns, it was not razed or conquered, but the Crusaders eventually fell, becoming that which they fought: The Risen. Under command of Eligor Dawnbringer, the Brotherhood of the Light (a sub section of the Argent Crusade) purified the city and took control of the region as a base of operations. The brotherhood currently keeps the peace within the city and may at some point restore the Scarlet Enclave. The Second War During the Second War, the Horde, along with the traitorous Kingdom of Alterac, organized a peasant revolt to cover the orcish mining facility located there. Later, the orcs helped ogre-mages in creating a fortress in Tyr's Bay, cutting Lordaeron off from Quel'Thalas and razing the city. The Third War During the Third War, the city was led by Lord Valdelmar, and while the Scourge repeatedly assaulted the city, the gates were never breached. Valdelmar declared his loyalty to the Scarlet Crusade around this time. War in the Plaguelands Tyr's Hand was considered a highly strategic location, so important that High General Abbendis Sr. himself commanded the city's forces, and so did his daughter after his death. Throughout the many years since the fall of Lordaeron, the city held against the undead forces of Kel'thuzad, and was used as the Crusade's base of operations in the Plaguelands as well as their religious center. War against the Lich King While the Alliance and the Horde were preparing to set sail for Northrend, the Crusade had settle the lands to the east, the lands that would be known as the Scarlet Enclave. The towns of New Avalon and Havenshire rose from the ground, and Lord Valdelmar ruled the lands from Tyr's Hand. But the sense of peace did not last, for the Lich King, Arthas Menethil, sent his greatest Death Knights to ravage the lands: The ones that would later form the Order of the Ebon Blade. The towns were destroyed and all of those who died were raised to fight against those they previously defended, and what remained of the forces left from a boat in King's Harbor, through Tyr's Bar and to Northrend, renaming themselves the Scarlet Onslaught. Tyr's Hand itself was not sieged by the Scourge forces, but after realizing that the Enclave was attacked, a large number of Scarlet forces from all across Lordaeron travelled there to fight, only to die. The Risen Ironically, the crusaders left in the city after the destruction of the Scarlet Enclave were slain and raised as the very thing they fought. The remnants were destroyed by a raid on the city by the Argent Crusade, which ended with the Scarlet Crusade forces destroyed and the city under Argent occupation. The Present Day After the Risen Crusade was turned to ash by the Brotherhood of the Light, a troop of Argent Crusaders, under the command of Eligor Dawnbringer, the Brotherhood took up residence within Tyr's Hand, seeking to use it as a base of operations as well as provide the Argent Crusade with a more formidable base than that of the Light's Hope Chapel. At the present day, Tyr's Hand is home to the Diocese of Lordaeron, the Diocese of Quel'Thalas, and the Order of the Silver Dawn. The city of containing an abbey, a cathedral, and a barracks, now bustles with church services, councils and other events of the resident groups. The area still contested seems to be held in the capable hands of allied light and holy users. Tyr's Hand now acts as a secondary hub to Light's Hope, and as a bastion of light in the unforgiving Northern Territories. Category:Places Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Crusade Category:Brotherhood of the Light Category:Argent Lordaeron Category:Eastern Plaguelands Locations Category:Tyr's Hand Locations Category:Scarlet Enclave Locations